Goodbye, Gatsby
by Ghostly Hand's Pen
Summary: Two scenes that happened "off-camera." Script format. Just two drabbles to waste time with...
1. Scene 1

Author's Note: This was an English class assingment. The assingment was to write two scenes that happened sort of "off-camera" in the book. It's in script format because we had to act the scenes out in front of the class. . This first one is where George runs into Tom and Tom tells George that Gatsby was the driver who ran over Myrtle. I like this one more than the second one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Scene opens to Tom and Daisy sitting in their living room. The doorbell rings. Tom is restless and jumps up almost immediately. He darts out of the room and beats the butler to the door. He motions the butler away as he opens it. George is standing in the doorway glowering at Tom._

Tom: Nervously Erm, George? What are you doing here? I'm sorry to hear about Myrtle.

George: Vehemently I'm sure you are.

Tom: Sensing the malice in George's voice W-what?

George: I'm going to kill her.

Tom: Panicking Kill her? What are you talking about? George, Myrtle is dead.

George: Flatly I am brutally aware of that _Tom_.

Tom: I don't understand-"

George: Snaps Daisy! I'm here for Daisy!"

Tom: Daisy? Why would you-"

George: Wrenches gun out of his heavy coat. _You_ took my wife so I'm going to take _yours_!

_Tom steps in the way of the door trying to keep George out._

George: Leans in closely and pushes his gleaming black pistol into Tom's stomach. Out of my way or I'll kill you first.

Tom: You can't get away with this. Think about this logically… You'll be arrested-"

George: Icily What you don't understand, Tom, is I don't care anymore. Myrtle is everything to me!

Tom: Myrtle is dead-"

_Daisy begins to wonder what is keeping Tom and slips quietly into the anteroom._

Daisy: Tom?

_Tom becomes distracted for a moment and turns around suddenly to see Daisy standing confused a few feet behind him. George sees his chance and pushes past Tom. George charges into the anteroom and everyone freezes as George comes to a halt between Daisy and Tom; his is gun drawn._

Tom: Daisy, get back!

George: No! Stay where you are!

Tom: Daisy!

Daisy: Open mouthed Wha-

Tom: Go Daisy!

_Daisy standing scared_

Tom: George, George! Listen to me, I DID NOT kill Myrtle. I lied, I lied, I lied, the car is not mine!

George: Well then who's is it Tom? Gestures at Tom violently with the gun.

Tom: Nearly in tears. It's Gatsby's!_ Gatsby_ killed Myrtle!

_Camera zooms in on Daisy and she goes rigid. All the color drains from her face as she says nothing._

George: Eyes dart between Daisy and Tom looking for any signs of a lie. Then I'll leave.

George: While backing away. If you say one word about this I'll kill your precious little Pammy too!

_Keeping the gun on Daisy, George backs slowly out the house. After a minute, Daisy rushes to Tom. They embrace each other and Daisy buries her face in Tom's chest._

Daisy: Quietly, muffled by Tom's chest. I was driving the yellow car.

Tom: It can't be helped now.


	2. Scene 2

Author's Note: This scene takes place after the book has ended. Daisy has skipped town with Tom and here she finds out what happened to Gatsby after calling Jordan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Daisy sneaks into a hallway and picks up a phone. She dials a number quickly._

Voice: Hello?

Daisy: Hello? Jordan, love, how are you doing? It's me, Daisy.

Jordan: Daisy! What a pleasant surprise!

Daisy: Jordan, you will never guess where I am! Guess, my dear, truly, you'll be so surprised.

Jordan: Jordan's voice contains a touch of boredom like she's only humoring Daisy. I haven't the slightest idea. Don't be cruel, love, tell me.

Daisy: I'm in Chicago! Can you believe it? Tom has brought me out to Chicago!

Jordan: Uninterested. Why, Daisy, what on earth are you doing in Chicago?

Daisy: It was Tom's idea! He thought we needed a nice little vacation after this entire ordeal.

Jordan: Is that so?

Daisy: So, Jordan, how are things without me in New York? How is everyone? I hope you've been good to Nick… And everyone else… She adds in a quieter voice.

Jordan: Nick and I are no longer together-"

Daisy: What a shame! You made the most fabulous couple!

Jordan: With a sarcastic laugh. Is there anything else you needed?

Daisy: Quiet at first. I was wondering how Gatsby was.

Jordan: Faking ignorance like she doesn't remember. Gatsby?

Daisy: Jordan! Don't be cruel! You know I feel absolutely dreadful about this whole ordeal! Please, tell me how Gatsby is! I don't want him to think of me as a hypocrite!

Jordan: Soothingly. I wouldn't worry about that, my dear.

Daisy: He's not mad at me? Are you being honest to me? It's just been tearing me up for days about how I left him. Oh! You probably don't know that story… It's too long to go into now, although I think I was dreadful to him. I haven't been able to enjoy my stay in Chicago at all! Please, you must be honest and don't worry about hurting my feelings. I assure you, the slightest lie may hurt me a thousand times more than the pain you wish to spare me from. Please, how is Gatsby doing?

Jordan: He's not doing. Gatsby is dead.


End file.
